Blade in Your Hand
by Honey Sho
Summary: Take Place CSO ZS S1 : Lost City. BoBoiBoy yang telah diselamatkan oleh Fang harus membayar apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Fang. Yaitu harus mengorbankan dirinya demi cinta pertamanya. Terinsipirasi dari CSO GerrardxYuri Doujin. Request for Lampion Malam. BBBxF pertama. For Fang's HBD.


Blade in Your Hand

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : BoBoiBoy, Fang

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Summary : Take Place CSO ZS S1 : Lost City. BoBoiBoy yang telah diselamatkan oleh Fang harus membayar apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Fang. Yaitu harus mengorbankan dirinya demi cinta pertamanya. Terinsipirasi dari CSO GerrardxYuri Doujin. Request for Lampion Malam. BBBxF pertama.

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan CSO atau CSN:Z AKA Comot Skuter Orang Mi- #kegampar

Gerrard : "Maaf. Maksudnya CSO (Counter-Strike Online) atau CSN:Z (Counter-Strike Nexon : Zombie milik Nexon dan Valve."

Warning : Awas ada ranjaunya Dione (?) sama Dr. Rex (?) #disedot (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), Spoiler CSO ZS S1, Gerrard!BoBoiBoy, Yuri(nama orang)!Fang, DLL!

"Ada apa?" bicara dengan bahasa biasa.

"_Ada apa?_" Bicara dengan bahasa lain.

'_Ada apa?' _Bicara dalam hati._  
_

[Berseark] Zombie Skill.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

"Haaah… Aku lelah…" Keluh seorang Pria berkacamata dan berambut violet sedang bersender di sebuah dinding. Peluh masih mengelilingi dahi Pria itu. Sambil mengisi kembali AK-47 yang Ia bawa, Dia melihat sekitar – berjaga-jaga agar Para Zombie tidak mengejarnya. Ia menengok ke belakang, yang ternyata disana ada seorang Pria yang memakai topi yang dihadapkan kebelakang dengan Infinity ditangannya sedang melarikan diri dari serangan Zombie.

"ROOOAAARR!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"GGRROOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!"

"Cih!"

'_Akh! Ada survivor lainnya, ya? __Aku harus menyelamatkannya_.' Batinnya sambil bersiap menembak sang Zombie menggunakan AutomagV. Serasa semuanya sudah siap, Dia segera menekan pelatuknya.

CLICK CLIK!

"Sial!" Runtuknya yang menyadari AutomagV miliknya butuh pengisian ulang. Sambil menyarungkan kembali AutomagV miliknya, Dia mengambil Hammer yang Ia bawa. Sesaat, Ia mendengar suara orang terjatuh.

BRUK!

"Sial!"

"Grrr…."

"Cih! Bisa-bisa Aku mati beneran disini, deh…"

TWICH

Perempatan pun muncul dari dahi si Pria berkacamata. Dengan ganas, Dia menyerang Zombie itu sambil berteriak yang telah menyadarkan kedua belah pihak yang sedang berperang (?) tersebut. "HYAAAAAHHH!"

TUK!

DOOOOOOOOONG!

Pria bertopi itu sweatdropped mengetahui jika tenaga yang digunakan untuk mementung (?) sang Zombie hanya kecil, namun dapat membuat Zombie itu tidak berkutik lagi. Pria berkacamata itu melangkah menuju ke arahnya sambil membawa Hammer itu yang bersamaan dengan ambruknya sang Zombie.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Pria berkacamata itu yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Pria bertopi itu. Namun, Pria bertopi itu masih diam sampai beberapa menit kemudian Dia menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Huft…. Hampir saja. Kukira Aku akan mati…" Katanya sambil menghela napas.

"Jika Kau masih disana sementara Aku tidak ada, kutebak Kau akan menjadi santapan mereka." Komentar Pria berkacamata itu dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Oh, iya. Namaku Fang. Kau siapa?" Kata Pria berkacamata yang telah diketahui bernama Fang itu sambil menatap mata sang Pria bertopi tersebut. Sementara Si Pria itu sedikit tersenyum ke arah Fang.

"Aku BoBoiBoy. Salam kenal." Katanya dengan cukup ramah. Fang pun bertanya lagi. "Kenapa Kau masih berada di sini? Disini kan berbahaya…"

"Aku kesini untuk menemui temanku. Dia telah membantuku dalam segala hal. Sampai-sampai Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari kepungan Zombie." Perkataannya terhenti ketika BoBoiBoy menghirup napas cukup panjang dan mendesah dengan penuh kesedihan. Dan Dia pun melanjutkan perkataan yang sempat terputus tadi dengan nada sedih. "Ironisnya,Dia sudah terinfeksi."

Perkataan BoBoiBoy yang teakhir membuat Fang menjadi bersedih, begitu juga dengan BoBoiBoy. Tanpa disadari setumpukan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai kepalanya yang tertutup topi. Dengan segera Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat bulir-bulir salju berjatuhan dari langit.

"Waah… Indahnya…." Kata Fang dengan takjub. BoBoiBoy pun langsung tersenyum dengan senang dan berkata. "Wah, Aku hampir lupa jika ini bulan Desember." Kata-kata BoBoiBoy tadi membuat Fang menjadi sedih kembali.

"Sayang sekali, ya… Dahulu kita bersenang-senang untuk memeriahkan Idul Adha dan melakukan Ibadah Haji untuk Islam, serta Merayakan Natal untuk Kristiani. Sekarang ini, Kita terjebak dalam outbreak ini dan harus bertahan hidup… Mungkin takdir kita untuk mati disini…" Kata Fang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Dia merasa kepalanya dipegang oleh Pria didepannya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan BoBoiBoy?

"Kamu nggak akan mati disini, Fang." Kata BoBoiBoy yang membuatku memandang wajahnya yang menenangkan. Dia pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya kepada Fang. _"I promise You'll get out from this outbreak." _

'_Kata-kata BoBoiBoy tadi… Terasa menenangkan hatiku… Seolah-olah Dialah yang memotivasku agar Aku dapat bertahan hidup. Dan perasaan apa ini? Firasat tidak enak… Untuk siapa?' _Batin Fang yang merasakan suatu firasat. Firasat jika setelah ini BoBoiBoy akan pergi jauh.

"Ikut Aku. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman." Katanya sambil berjalan dengan santai, namun kewaspadaannya tetap ada. Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan patuh layaknya diriku ini adalah seekor Anjing yang menemui Tuannya.

* * *

"Fang, lihat itu." Katanya sambil menunjukkanku sebuah pagar besar yang diantara dua pagar itu ada sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi dan tertulis 'B1' pada tower tersebut. Fang hanya menatap menara itu dengan bingung.

"Itu adalah Watch Tower B1. Menara itu digunakan untuk menghindari penyebaran Rex Virus menyebar. Jika kita berhasih sampai dan mengirim sinyal SOS dari menara tersebut, Kita akan menerima pertolongan, Tim Medis, Supplies, Ammo tambahan, dan lain sebagainya." Jelas BoBoiBoy yang membuat Fang melongo.

"Darimana Kau tahu?" Pertanyaan itu segera meluncur dari mulut Fang. BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan. "Hmph! Itu rahasia."

"Dasar. Kuudere!" Kata Fang yang langsung memaingkan kepalanya dan mendapat balasan. "Dasar Tsundere!"

"Oh, iya. Soal cara sampai, Apakah Kita bisa sampai Disana? Apa Kau lupa apa Yang menjaga jalan menuju kesana?" Tanya Fang yang mendapat respon berupa BoBoiBoy yang menepuk dahinya sambil berkata. "Oh, iya, ya…"

Didepan sana, Ada berpuluh-puluh Zombie yang menunggu mereka. BoBoiBoy yang melihatnya untuk sementara – menganalisis jenis Zombie yang ada.

"Sepertinya Zombie jenis biasa. Tidak terlalu berbahaya." Katanya dengan serius. Fang yang sedari tadi menghitung jumlah Zombie hanya menatap BoBoiBoy dengan khawatir sambil berkata.. "Meki begitu, jumlah mereka ada banyak. Saat-saat genting seperti ini, Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka selain ada yang mau berkorban…."

Dengan seketika BoBoiBoy pun tersenyum tipis yang membuat Fang pun bingung. BoBoiBoy pun berkata dengan cukup jelas. "Biar Aku saja yang menjadi umpan."

PLAK!

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget, ketika Fang menamparnya dengan tangan kanannya. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya menatap BoBoiBoy dengan penuh amarah.

"JANGAN JADI SOK PAHLAWAN, YA! KAU PIKIR DENGAN SEPERTI ITU AKU AKAN SENANG MELIHAT ORANG LAIN MENGORBANKAN DIRINYA SEMENTARA AKU BERSENANG-SENANG KARENA BANTUAN TIBA, HAH!? KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN SENANG JIKA AKU MELIHAT ORANG MATI LAGI!? UNTUK APA KAU KUSELAMATKAN JIKA KAU MATI JUGA, HAH!? LEBIH BAIK AKU YANG MATI DARIPADA MELIHAT ORANG LAIN YAG MATI!?" Bentak Fang yang membuat BoBoiBoy terdiam. Sungai pun terbentuk dari mata Fang.

"Dan juga –hiks- Dan juga –hiks- Dan juga –hiks- Aku mencintai-"

"Cukup, Fang." Kata BoBoiBoy sambil memeluk Fang serta memotong perkataannya. Fang pun hanya tercekat.

"Aku punya beberapa alasan khusus untuk hal ini. Pertama, Maaf. Aku tak bisa menemanimu sampai disana." Kata BoBoiBoy sambil menunjukkan bekas gigitan yang membuat muka Fang memucat dan berkata. "Berarti, kau… Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari sebelum Kau menyelamatkanku. Sekarang Aku tak tahu sampai kapan Aku akan bisa bertahan dari virus tersebut. Yang kedua, kau 'kan telah menyelamatkanku, dan ini saatnya untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Yang ketiga, Kau memiliki potensi yang besar untuk selamat. Kau masih muda, Fang. Kau masih bisa megubah masa depan dengan tanganmu sendiri." Jelas BoBoiBoy yang membuat Fang menatappnya dengan horror. Firasatnya kepada BoBoiBoy benar-benar terjadi.

"Selain itu…" Kata BoBoiBoy yang mendekati Fang dan memegang dagu Pria itu sambil menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Fang pun juga membalas ciuman itu dengan cinta pula. Lalu mereka berdua saling pandang."Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Fang dengan nada yang sedih, dan membuat tetesan air mata BoBoiBoy pun menetes. BoBoiBoy pun segera memeluk Fang dengan erat sambil berkata. "Terimakasih –hiks- Fang. Berjanjilah –hiks- untuk selamat."

* * *

Lost City adalah kota yang sangat dekat dengan Rex Reseach Institute, Dimana setelah kasus pengeboman oleh Tim Terrorist muncul banyak Zombie yang muncul dari basement Rex Research Institute dan menginfeksi banyak orang. Dari kota terkenal menjadi kota neraka bagi para manusia. Sinar Matahari yang terik kini tidak bisa menembus awan gelap sejak outbreak terjadi. Namun, masih ada kemungkinan para survivor masih ada. Namun kehidupan para survivor sangatlah minim. Para Zombie pun mencari makanan yang Ia incar.

"Hei, Disini ada daging segar, lho… Kenapa nggak kesini aja?" Tanya sang Pria bertopi yang diketahui bernama BoBoiBoy sambil berteriak kepada sang Zombie. Para Zombie pun langsung melakukan [Berseark] untuk memakan BoBoiBoy.

"Aku juga memiliki rasa pedes, lho… Kenapa nggak makan daging segarku ini, hah?" Kata BoBoiBoy sambil memegang erat HE Grenade yang telah Ia siapkan. Para Zombie pun berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan 'daging' segar ini.

'_Terimakasih untuk granat special yang kau berikan, Fang.'_ Batinnya sambil melepaskan pemicu dari tempatnya. _'Semoga Kau selamat, Fang. Good Bye…'_

"Fire in the hole." Bisiknya sambil melepaskan HE Grenades itu ke tanah sambil menutup matanya.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi. Para Zombie pun terkena ledakan semuanya, bahkan ada Zombie yang sampai terlempar. Di kejauhan, Fang yang melihat itu hanya bisa tercengang sampai berpikir. 'EDAN! Itu HE Grenades apa Nuklir?'. Namun, raut muka Fang pun langsung berubah menjadi sedih, sampai-sampai saat Dia dievakuasi pun juga masih sedih. Dia masih teringat akan ciuman lemburnya dan memegang mulutnya.

'_BoBoiBoy… Kau telah menaruh harapanmu kepadaku. Kau telah memberikan ciumanmu dan bahkan Kau rela mati demiku agar Aku bisa keluar dari sini. Aku berjanji Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup! Thanks for everything, BoBoiBoy, ang God Bless You…'_ Batin Fang yang memiliki tekad untuk tetap hidup untuk cintanya, BoboiBoy.

~Fin~

* * *

AAAAKH! KENAPA AKHIRNYA ENDINGNYA BBBXFANG JADI KAYAK GINIIII, COBA!? #digebukGM(Game Master) Yah… Kenapa saya membuat ending seperti ini? Karena dari Doujinnya, Gerrard emang dibuat mati… Dan Disini umur Chara BoBoiBoy ngikut dengan yang diatas, ya… Berarti BoBoiBoy berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun, sementara Fang berumur sekitar tujuhbelas tahunan. Dan saya ingin nyebut beberapa kata.

Outanjoubu Omedetou, BoBoiBoy-kun, Fang-kun… *WOY! BOBOIBOY UDAH LEWAT, WOY!*

Kikiki… Oh, iya. Untuk sementara waktu Author Honey akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu karena charger laptop Author rusak dan Author males untuk ngetik ulang. Ini aja pake laptop saudara, kok… Udahan aja, ya… Good Luck and Salute Writer…..


End file.
